Digging for Dinosaurs
The Chuckle Brothers find treasure while looking after rabbits. Plot The Chuckles are walking in the field apparently on "offical business" or simply being rabbit wardens. While they are walking a lady is doing her archetect searching looking for dinosaur bones but instead can only find pots. Eventually the two meet which doesn't exactly please her. They exchange names. She hates rabbit and people by her so they leave knocking things as usual. They head to the field to count the rabbits but realize their is one missing. Missfortune puts the taped pots back on the shelf smiling until she feels dirt thrown on her. Paul and Barry think the missing rabbit is in the other field and goes to ask. They eventually find her to ask but she really doesn't seem in the mood. The chuckles get back to digging but still can't to seem to find rabbits or dinosaur bones. Only this cable which connects to Missfortunes telephone. This annoy's her yet again especially when they pull her through the hole. Barry is digging and still can't find any bones or rabbits only a weeks worth of shopping (Coffee, Vegetable Oil) The Chuckles are excited to tell Missfortune but while that is happening the trolley goes missing along with the shopping. When they tell her she gets giddy and they run to find "Angalo Saxon" territory. They find nothing, she gets mad and she scarpers. The Chuckles try another hand at digging but Paul's spade makes a really loud noise as well as Barry with the drill. They still try digging but Paul get's hit from the Rabbits. They think they are annoying until they find it's gold coins they were throwing. This gets them excited and rush to tell Misfortune. She bursts with enthusiasm and promises herself to get out of this place. The chuckles take the coins off her to "pay" for the rabbits. She doesn't seem to like it. After lunch Paul and Barry doze off. Missfortune come and attempts to take the coins...if Paul and Barry wern't so fiditgy. She finally gets it but gets crushed by the 2. The rabbits throw carrots at all of them causing them to wake up. They are starrtled to see her so she makes an excuse allowing her not to disturb them. Paul asks for the coins but Barry hasn't got them. They suspect Missfortune has them. Missfortune hears a noise and goes to check but when she returns the coins have gone. Paul notices Barry digging a large pit for the rabbits and likes it but still. No coins, no rabbits and no bones. The coins fall out of thin air. The chuckles are happy but then are not when Missfortune was doing it the whole time. Missfortune does her Missfortune deeds by taking away the ladder leaving them trapped. Paul and Barry moan until help is at hand. The ladder is back thanks to the Rabbits. They sneak to Missfortune to take back the coins in their famous ChuckleTent. They get really close to her and take the coins....however she screams and they run. Missfortune slips into a tent and they both run around town. They make it back to the field, sadly destroys the pots for about the tenth time then continues running until they both land in the massive pit. Later they walk to a bus stop to wait for the bus. Turns out they were fired....and....wait for it....Missfortune got the job still looking for gold coins and bones. Barry wonders if this is really a bus stop until they realise it isn't. So they walk home. Turns out it's a bone they were sitting on! Trivia *The pots falling down is a running gag of this episode. *The area the Chuckles were running in during the town sequence is The Village in Wareham by Corfe Castle. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Dominic MacDonald